


The quiet days

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, If I got his personality wrong I'm sorry, Never played/watched/read persona 4, snuggles, so cute, soft fluff with mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: I was asked to write a oneshot with Narukami Yu having a relaxing evening alone, and when I think of that, I think of couch cuddles and sleeps.





	

The cool breeze of winter hung in the air, clinging with its icy fingers. The sky was a mix of salmon pink and burnt orange hidden behind lazy storm clouds. The perfect evening to watch a movie from the comfort of a couch.

You were leaning into Yu’s side, snuggling for warmth as the actors on screen ate a meal while bantering.

“That looks nice.” A wistful sigh sneakily turned into a yawn, leaving you sleepier than before.

The only thing that alerted you to Yu noticing your yawn was a small amused puff from his nose.

Instead of asking you anything, he pulled you in closer while turning you towards the couch. After a moment of readjustments, you were nestled between the back of the couch and Yu’s chest.

Times like these were why you cared for Yu. He just silently understood you. He knew when to hold you closer, and when to give you your space. He read you so well, it was like you never had to say anything to understand one another.

His fingertips ghosted over your cheek before gently pushing the hair from your eyes. “I’m glad you’re here.” Is all he whispers before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

A feeling wells up inside you as you struggle against sleep to keep gazing at the soft smile he’s giving you.

The air feels heavy as your heartbeat slows more and more, memories flitting across your mind’s eye.

The time Yu opened up to you, just a tiny bit. He had admitted he didn’t want to move away and lose his friends.

He didn’t want to lose you.

The only comfort you could offer to the quiet boy in front of you was clutching at his shirt a little tighter before your eyelashes flickered closed.

A soft mumble followed you into your dreams after you felt the warmth of his lips against your own. 

‘Sleep well. I’ll still be here.’


End file.
